My Sacrifice
by 1seddiefan
Summary: What if Alec had been hiding something or someone? What if Alec had a secret that no one knows about? Where was Alec all those time in COB when he wasn't there? What was he doing when he wasn't there anyway? Pre COB and Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: This fandom needs more Alec/OC stories.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

Alec hated Jace the moment he came waltzing in. Before him, his parents were proud of him because he was the only one that knew how to use a bow and arrow. His sister was jealous and Max was still a baby at the time.

Isabelle later described Jace as 'angelic' and Alec literally threw up at the sight of Jace. He hated him. He always did.

It grew when Jace bragged about he had 'kicked Alec's ass' and Isabelle cheered him on. It hurt because he wasn't ready. Or so he kept telling himself that.

That was the first time Alec had purposely given himself a scar on his stomach using a pocketknife. The first scar was also the longest.

* * *

His friend Emma Silver had noticed it when they were swimming and she had touched it.

She had brown hair that went to her shoulder blades and blue eyes. She was wearing camouflage trunks and a black tank-top.

She was also a Shadowhunter too.

Alec was trying hard not to stare at her chest area.

"You're so stupid. That asshole doesn't deserve the honor of having a scar. He doesn't have any. Scars are an honor," Emma had said. "He doesn't deserve the honor of leaving a scar behind on someone." She smacked him upside the head.

Alec grabbed her hand, which was still on his stomach.

_Why is her face coming closer?_ Alec thought.

Years to come, Alec never told anyone that he had his first kiss at ten.

He later found out she watches soap operas with her parents, so she knew what kisses are. She did mention that her cousin Laura had her first kiss when she was seven.

* * *

When he was eleven, he had walked Emma home after they had gone to the theaters. She had curled her hair. She was wearing blue jeans, a purple tank top, and a black jacket.

Before they had walked to the driveway, Emma had kissed him. His second kiss.

She said, "I don't want my parents to know just yet." He took her to the driveway and she went the rest of the way to her house. Alec remembered seeing Emma's parents and her brother Eric looking out the window to make sure to interrupt any kisses that would go down.

He heard Emma yell, "He's my friend! We're not dating! God!"

He started his trek home.

Three guys, older than him, decided to 'rough' him up a little and they stole his five dollars. He vaguely remembered walking back, his hand holding his side which was bleeding. Someone stabbed him.

He retrieved his second scar at eleven.

* * *

When he had turned twelve the day after he had gotten 'roughed' up; his mother walked in on him using the punching bag.

"Why were you outside by yourself?" His mother asked.

Alec shrugged, "It's because I wanted to get out of the Institute." He had bruises on his arms and his side was burning.

"You got beat up," Maryse scolded.

"As if it's my fault some dudes wanted to steal my five dollars," Alec said. They just grabbed him, punched him in the stomach a little, dropped him to the ground, kicked him a little, and somehow he had gotten stabbed. Nothing he can't handle.

"Jace wouldn't have gotten beat up." Maryse said and left the room.

Alec started punching and scratching at the punching bag.

_She doesn't care about me at all. She just wanted to rub stupid Jace in my face._ Alec thought bitterly, even as his fingers started bleeding.

He had a girlfriend of almost a year. Jace hadn't discovered girls yet.

It was something he had, that Jace didn't. It made Alec smirk.

* * *

The third, fourth, and fifth scar was an accident. It involved barbed-wire, glass, and sprinkles. Who knew sprinkles can hurt? Alec didn't.

* * *

The sixth scar was from a branch. He got that when he was thirteen. Emma helped him while calling him stupid. He did receive his third kiss from her.

* * *

It was eleven-fifty at night, as Alec and Emma stood on the balcony of the Institute.

Emma's birthday was two months before his.

"Just imagine fighting in this city one day," Alec said. Some part of him would rather have Emma be his partner instead of Jace.

Emma had dyed a red streak in her hair. It caught Alec's attention. She was wearing a regular black shirt, blue jeans, and black and white stripped arm-warmers.

"Perhaps we can team up." Emma said, "Constantly. You'll can call or text me and I'll be there."

Alec reached over and grabbed her hand. "One day, I'll show them that I'm the best mother-fucking fighter out there." He could hope. Although Jace was already the self-called best. Alec can dream.

Emma snorted and kissed Alec, "Happy fourteenth birthday Alec."

* * *

Alec's fifteenth birthday came and went without incident, although they kissed a lot more than normal. That's something.

Alec did get four more scars on his torso. A broken chair leg was used as a weapon and a electric weed eater was thrown in.

He would never forget Emma yelling at Eric, "He's a human being! Not a plant!"

Emma still hadn't told her parents and brother about their relationship.

For their three year anniversary, Alec had received a necklace with a circular pendant. Emma said she had got it out of a gumball machine. Alec had gotten her a gold plastic heart ring that he got out of a gumball machine too.

* * *

Three months after Alec's sixteenth birthday, Emma and Alec had sex.

Alec was lying there, sweaty and a little sticky. He was holding Emma as they tried to get their breathing under control. Alec found his necklace right on the nightstand where he left it next to Emma's ring. That would've been major mood killers.

Emma's breathing evened out and Alec stared at the wall. He was falling asleep too.

"Good night Emma. I love you," Alec said. Emma had given a smile of victory.

* * *

Nobody noticed Alec leaving or coming back. That's how he wanted it. It was easier to hide his four year relationship with Emma. But that shattered when Emma's parents finally found out that they've been dating.

Emma's mother had given Alec a big helping dose of emotional abuse.

Alec's favorite line was 'You damn filthy hellspawn trying to impregnate my daughter' and 'Heathen, stay away from my daughter.'

Emma had moved with her family.

Alec and Emma still kept in touch. All Alec wanted was to say hello in person again.

* * *

Jace was ranting at him about how he loved Clary and how Clary's mother was out to get rid of him.

Even though Jace and Clary dated for like what, three weeks? A month? Two? Alec knew that they couldn't be in love after knowing each other for a week or whatever. Alec dated Emma for four years. He knew he was in love with her.

Alec's mind seemed to have turned off when Jace had started bitching at him. He remembered Emma's mother ranting at him about Emma, he smiled fondly at the memories. "You got to love moms."

Jace looked at him confused. As far as Jace knows, Magnus's mother is dead. So what the hell was Alec talking and smiling about?

"At least she didn't call you Heathen and Hellspawn," Alec said. He held that fondly to his heart.

* * *

Alec tried dating Magnus. He liked Magnus, he truly did, but he didn't love him, not like how he loved Emma. That girl holds like 99% of his heart. Magnus couldn't take that spot. He still had the necklace and he hoped that Emma still had the ring. He spent fifty cents on that thing.

When he and Magnus broke up, Alec felt free and happy. Not that happy, because he still didn't have Emma to be with. Hell, his parents and siblings never knew about him and Emma. One day they will meet her. One day. That day wasn't today.

* * *

Alec was standing at the bridge. It was the day that Emma had moved and it still hurt a little. He heard someone step on the bridge. He turned to see who dared to interfere with his self-loathing and pity party.

There was Emma, red streak in her hair, and golden plastic heart ring on her finger. Emma ran over and hugged him tightly.

Alec kissed her.

* * *

_Hello my friend, we meet again._  
_It's been a while, where should we begin?_  
_Feels like forever._

_Within my heart are memories,_  
_Of perfect love that you gave to me,_  
_Oh I remember._

_When you are with me, I'm free,_  
_I'm careless, I believe,_  
_Above all the others, we'll fly._  
_This brings tears to my eyes,_  
_My sacrifice._

My Sacrifice by Creed

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be different, but no, this turned out instead. I don't own the song My Sacrifice by Creed.


End file.
